What One Deserves
by Veratican Justice
Summary: When Sanji is possessed by a spirit from another world, it's up to the Straw Hats to get the demon out of his body before it eats his soul and is attached permanently. Of course, it's really hard when the person they're trying to help is trying to kill them. Nakamaship, no pairings. Sanji Torture. Rated T for swearing.
1. The Arpisan

**My new story! 'We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain' is still on hiatus, so yeah. Sorry if I'm rushing it too much, this was supposed to be two chapters, but I'll be writing only around 5 chapters of this story. Cramming everything into one chapter. I've been in a Sanji-torture mood these past months. :P **

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not own One Piece.  
**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: What One Deserves: Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sanji stared at the fallen figures of his crewmates.

He let the blood stained knife drop, and the bronze blade clattered to the floor.

"What have I done?" Sanji was on his knees now, sobbing into his hands.

He looked upwards; vision blurred with tears, and directed his wail at the heavens above.

_"Dear god, what have I done?"_

* * *

**A few days ago….**

Sanji knocked on the door of the store. "Hello?"

"Come in," Came the disheartened voice, and Sanji pushed his way through.

The storekeeper was a pudgy man, dirty and smelly, his head balding. He regarded Sanji warily from behind his counter. Books were scattered all over the place, missing pages or of any sort. Spilt rum bottles were everywhere, and the storekeeper took a swig of a newly opened bottle.

"I'm here for these books." Sanji handed the man the list Nami-swan had gave him. "My ship's navigator said I would find them here."

The man read it, taking his time, and Sanji resisted the urge to scream _hurry up! _After what seemed like eternity, the man grunted. "'Ave them all right. Wait a moment."

He heaved himself up from his chair, mumbling slightly as he stumbled his way across the messy floor, scanning the shelves.

Sanji waited patiently, hands in his pockets, foot tapping. He caught sight of a souvenir on the counter.

It was rather like a weaving, the souvenir, not the counter, mind you. Resembling a spider's web, the weaving was woven with many different colors. It stood on a stone pedestal, like some magical cotton portal, and Sanji thought it pulsed with power every time he looked away. It looked a lot like the dream catchers he had seen before, yet it emitted a powerful aura that seemed to fill the room.

"Hey, what's that?"

"That?" The man glanced up distractedly from his quest of finding books. "Oh, that?"

"Yeah."

"It's a Spirit Weaver." The man muttered like that explained all of it, and began rummaging through the shelves.

"And what does it do?" Sanji let his eyes wander the room.

"Catch spirits."

"I'm sorry?"

"Catch spirits. It's supposed to catch ghosts."

Sanji opened his mouth to say that there were no ghosts, but thought better of it. Hey, it was the Grand Line. There must be_ some_ ghosts.

"Your books." The man stood up and handed Sanji a stack of books.

"Thanks." Sanji took out his wallet with one hand, the other balancing the books, and he, with two fingers, swiftly took a few thousand beli out and handed the money to the man.

The man nodded, and Sanji turned towards the door.

"Wait."

Sanji looked back, exasperated. Nami-swan was surely going to kill him if he was late.

Of course, she'd probably forgive him if he mentioned he was attacked.

The man's soft fist closed around Sanji's throat, lifted the cook up high, and Sanji dropped the books. The blonde cook started kicking with pure instinct, each kick finding its mark, but surprisingly, the man didn't waver.

The man sneered, and tossed Sanji towards the bookshelves, where Sanji hit his head, hard, and slid down to the floor.

"The hell was that for?" Sanji muttered, rising to his feet.

The man grinned. "You're going to be a better vessel. I know it." He opened his mouth wide, and Sanji caught a glimpse of something black emerging from it, and it shot out of the man's mouth, the man dropped, and the black thing darted towards him.

Then it was latching onto his face, and Sanji remembered screaming, and his hands were grasping uselessly at the thing, but it was slipping through his fingers, it was like holding a seal in water, and he couldn't do anything to stop it, and it slid down his throat as he screamed- it felt slippery and slimy, and coldness pierced his brain, numbing it, he couldn't think clearly, he wanted death, it hurt so much, but he was still screaming, screaming like there was no tomorrow, wishing it was all over, and-

Sanji was gone.

The thing that took over him stood up, smiling with satisfaction at his new body. Sanji had black lips now; black as night, and his face was riddled with black veins. His eyes glowed red and when he smiled, fangs poked out of his lips.

"As I expected." Sanji smiled, flexing his fingers. "This is a worthy vessel." He spun, lashing out a few kicks. "Good. Flexible." Then he winced and gasped, clutching at his chest. The demonic features withdrew as the world shook and whirled.

"What… are…you…. doing," Sanji choked out the words, clutching his head.

He shook his head again, and the thing-along with the black facial features- resurfaced. "Interesting." Evil Sanji (We'll be calling him that when he's alone.) said. "It appears that this dimension has side effects to my powers." He shrugged, letting the veins and black lips return to their normal colors, and for once, Evil Sanji looked like Normal Sanji. At least, excluding the creepy grin."At least it's better than the last one."

"Now let's see," he picked the books up the floor, stepping over the unconscious storekeeper. "My name is Sanji. I am a pervert and a womanizer, and I am the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates. I bring treats to Nico Robin and Nami daily, and I hate Roronoa Zoro's guts. I have a phobia of spiders, and an addiction to nicotine. I fight with my legs, also known as Black leg Style. And my pirate crew," Evil Sanji strolled out of the store, still carrying the smile of evil satisfaction. "Seems to be too happy and cheerful, and lack morose and pain.

"But no worries," Evil Sanji spotted the Going Merry, and started walking towards it. "I'll put an end to that."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Nami frowned as Sanji clambered aboard the Going Merry.

"Sorry, Nami-swaan!" Sanji swooned. "A bunch of shitty weaklings tried to rob meee…."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Sanji-kun. Get back in the kitchen before Luffy comes back."

"Yes, Naaami-swaaan!"

Sanji noodle-danced all the way to the kitchen. He slammed the door behind him, locked it, and took out a paper and pen.

"Let's see…. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, and Nico Robin…" Evil Sanji smiled, jotting down the names of his crewmates. "Hmmm…. I think Nico first…"

Suddenly, he gasped again, and Sanji's normal voice returned.

"You… Bastard… What are you doing?"

"Planning your crewmates' death, my dear self."

"Won't… Let you…"

"If you can stop me."

"Why…"

"My dear, _dear _self, I am a Arpisan. A spirit of destruction. I exist to possess and wreck."

"Spirit…. Spirit…"

"Hmmm? Yes?"

Suddenly, Evil Sanji's eyes widened and he tipped backwards, crashing to the floor. Then Sanji (god, this is confusing) was bolting up, unlocking the door, and running out of the deck ("Sanji-kun? What are you doing?!"), screaming, "The Spirit Weaver! The Spirit Weaver!" He ran towards the deck, preparing to dive, when slender hands gripped him.

Sanji looked backwards, and saw Robin striding towards him, her hands crossed.

"May I inquire, what is of the matter, Cook-san?"

Sanji tried to explain, but he felt the Remnant inside of him begin to retake control. "Spirit…. Shop… Possess…" Sanji felt his thoughts slip away, and shook his head as the Remnant regained control. Sanji smiled and stood up. "My apologies, Robin-chwan. I was reading a rather good mystery novel, and had just figured out the mystery without finishing the book."

_No! Shut up, bastard! They need to know the truth! Afra… Afradca…_

**Quiet, fool! As if I'll let you trap me in that blasted thing! This is no longer your body. **

_No… Shut… Up…. No…. Don't believe him, Robin-chwan, Nami-swan…._

Robin arched an eyebrow. "And the sudden dive?"

"Thought I was dreaming," Sanji smiled apologetically.

Nami shook her head. "Seriously, Sanji-kun. You scared me for a moment. Finish your book, and start cooking."

Sanji's visible eye formed a heart. "Y-Yes, Nami-swaaan!" He pranced back into the kitchen, unaware of Robin, who was watching him carefully.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Evil Sanji heated up the frying pan, muttering to himself. "Yes, definitely Nico. She knows something…"

"Saaaaaanjiiii!" The door bolted open as Luffy shot through, screaming. "MEEEAAAT!"

Sanji turned and lifted up his leg, and Luffy slammed into his foot, and flew off with the sudden recoil.

"MEEEAAATTT!"

Sanji huffed and walked out of the door, directing his scream at Luffy, who was in a Luffy sized dent in the wall. "I'm cooking! Stay the hell out of the kitchen!'' He locked the door again and turned back to the frying pan. Luckily he inherited his previous life's skills.

"What is it, woman?" Zoro opened a lazy eye and looked at Robin, who had just set something on the table.

"Don't call Robin-chwan that, Marimo!"

"Try and stop me, Dartboard!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji sat meekly back into his seat and turned his attention to Robin. "My deepest apologies, Robin-chwan!" His eyes widened when he saw what the object was.

"What's that?" Usopp asked.

Robin smiled faintly. "That, Sniper-san, is a Spirit Weaver. I picked it up from a shopkeeper who sold his shop."

"Shopkeeper?" Nami cocked her head. "But I thought all the shops here were full with business."

Robin nodded. "Indeed, but this unfortunate shopkeeper was in an incident, or so he told me, and lost the will of business."

Chopper bit his lip. "That's sad."

"What's it do?" Luffy directed the conversation towards the Spirit Weaver, no doubt enchanted by this 'mystery' thing.

"It captures spirits."

"G-gh-ghosts?!" Usopp stuttered.

Sanji shrugged. "Who knows? It's the Grand Line."

"Whatever." Zoro stood up and ambled out of the dining room. "I'm taking a nap."

"Lazy." Sanji muttered.

"What was that?"

"Go and nap, shitty Marimo."

Zoro snarled and stalked out of the door.

"Robin-chwan," Sanji said. "May I borrow the… Spirit Weaver?"

"Oh?" Robin cocked an eyebrow. "May I ask, what for, Cook-san?"

"Oh," Sanji shrugged. "Just want a look at it before someone throws it over board, Robin-chwan." He shot a meaningful look at Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. The three most troublesome of the crew shrank back under his gaze.

Robin smiled. "Very well, Cook-san."

"Thank you, o heavenly goddess!" Sanji grabbed the Spirit Weaver. "It is of heavenly blessing that I am with such beauty-

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nami waved him off. "Just remember to return it. We could sell it for some beli."

"Yes, Nami-swaaan!"

* * *

"So she _does _know something." Evil Sanji hissed. "She will have to go." He stared at the Spirit Weaver. "But first, this blasted object." He gripped the Soul Weaver, squeezing it, but the object wouldn't break. "Shit!" He gripped the weaving, tore it, and opened the window, ready to chuck it out.

Then it started glowing. A deep, low hum resonated from the weaving, filling the kitchen. Before he could react, there was a flash, blinding his eyes, and everything went dark.

Sanji scrambled to his feet, rubbing his eyes. How he got to the floor, he had no idea. He looked around him. "This…"

The Spirit Weaver sat on the counter, fully repaired, leaving no traces of whatever just happened.

"I'm… back…" Sanji blinked. No evil thoughts, no desire to kill his friends. He laughed with joy. "I'm back!"

Sanji grabbed the Spirit Weaver, waltzing out of the room. "Robin-chwaaan! I'm dooone!~"

* * *

Sanji hit the bed with a happy sigh. With the Arpisan gone, he had his own body back. Though he had been gone only for a day, it felt like weeks of not having his body to himself. Sanji stared up at the moon, the bright stars and the pitch black sky. He was never, ever going to go into some shitty fat man's store, again.

Sanji fingered the Spirit Weaver, which Robin had decided to give him. His finger caught in the web, and Sanji struggled to pull it out. Vaguely, he realized, that there was a cold numbness spreading across his finger tip.

He gasped as the numbness, going strong now, consumed his whole body, and Sanji jerked back, clutching his throat. He gagged slightly.

Sanji sat up again, grinning. He stared at the Spirit Weaver. "Blasted object. It'll be gone for good this time." Sanji opened the window and chucked it out. The splash was relieving, and Sanji stood up. He walked towards the door and headed towards the library, where he could see the faintest of lights. Robin must've been working late.

Sanji strode towards the library, avoiding the window so that Robin didn't see him, and in the pale light of the moon, his veins shone black and his eyes glowed red.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sorry if the Arpisan sorta resembles a Remnant from Skulduggery Pleasant. I had no idea until I actually wrote it down. Reviews greatly Appreciated! :P**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	2. Assault

**Sorry for the long update! I'm still working on 'We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain', so** e**xpect the 7th chapter tomorrow or the day after. I sorta took out the Remnant part and replaced it with a made up demon possession thing, which I think turned out better than the Remnant one ever could! Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: What One Deserves: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, hello, Cook-san." Robin glanced up from the book she was reading. "What business do you have, so late at night?"

"…" Sanji approached Robin, eyes shadowed. He passed the table that held letter openers, and seized one. Sanji was walking steadily towards Robin, his footsteps echoing in the empty library. Robin noted that there was the ever so slightest grin on his face.

Robin's eyes narrowed as she backed away cautiously. Something was wrong. "Cook-san-?"

Sanji lunged, the letter opener flashing, and Robin stumbled back, hitting the bookshelf. The archaeologist scrambled up, on her guard now. "Seis Fleur: Grab!"

Hands sprouted from the ground, gripping Sanji's legs and wrenching the letter opener from his grasp.

"What's going on, Cook-san?" Robin stepped towards Sanji, hands raised in a defensive form.

Sanji chuckled, his bangs hanging down. He lifted his head and smiled, the black veins resurfacing and spreading throughout his face. His eyes turned red and fangs slid out of his mouth.

Robin jerked back, her features showing mild surprise. "What?"

Sanji sneered. "Your 'Cook-san' isn't here anymore, bitch." He laughed, a jeering cackle, and shook himself free easily. The hands disappeared in puff of petals and Sanji hurtled towards Robin, eyes flashing with hell's fire. Sanji kicked, his foot ramming into Robin's side, and the archaeologist cried in pain as she slammed into the bookshelf.

"Stop this, Cook-san." Robin rose again, clutching her chest. She winced. There were three broken ribs. Not good.

"Still alive?" Sanji scowled. He roundhouse kicked Robin, and she coughed up blood. Sanji grabbed her head and rammed it into his knee, and Robin stumbled back as the world spun.

"Fight it, Cook-san!" Robin edged her way to the door. "I know this isn't you!"

"I!" Sanji kicked her through the door, sending the raven-haired woman tumbling onto the deck. "Told! You!" He followed through the Robin shaped hole and jumped onto the limp form of Robin. Robin cried out as her remaining ribs broke, and she shuddered before going still. "I! Am! Not-!" Sanji staggered just as he was about to deliver the final blow. He gasped, stumbling back. "What have I done? Robin-chwan…."

Robin stared at the silver moon blankly, the rise and fall of her chest barely audible.

With a strangled cry Sanji threw himself towards her, cradling her head in his arms.

"Cook-san…" Robin blinked, the blankness in her eyes gone. Her eyes widened as black veins spread across Sanji's face again, and then the cook was stumbling away, screaming curses.

She watched as the man staggered, and then Sanji was sprinting back towards her. She saw the glint of the monster's silver fangs, and knew the demon had taken over again. She tried dragging herself away, but Sanji was approaching fast. She braced herself and the cook's foot pierced her side, knocking the breath out of her, and everything went black.

* * *

"What? Are we having some messed up night ambush?" Zoro groaned, the thumping on the ship disturbing his dreams. "Where's that damn woman? She's supposed to be on watch!" Lazily, he glanced out of the boy's dorm window.

In the moonlight were two figures. It was too dark for Zoro to see clearly, but he managed to make out some details. The figures seemed to be fighting. They sprang away from each other and then back together again, then away. If so, it was a rather one-sided fight. The taller, more muscular figure seemed to be winning, hurtling back towards his opponent before his adversary had even gotten up.

No… Zoro narrowed his eyes. The more delicate figure had long since gone limp. The winner was kicking the body around, in a fashion similar to the cook's. Zoro glanced at the blonde chef's hammock. Empty. He looked out of window and towards the library. The light was on, but there was no Robin shaped silhouette sitting in it.

Oh, _shit. _Zoro lunged at Luffy's hammock, grabbing the sleeping captain by his shoulders. "Luffy. Luffy. Wake up. Now."

"What is it, Zoro?" Luffy yawned. "Is it morning, already?"

"No! Luffy! Listen, it's urgent!"

"Zzzzz…."

"Luffy! I think… Robin and Sanji are fighting!"

Luffy's eyes shot open in alarm, then relaxed. The young captain laughed. "Don't be silly, Zoro! Robin and Sanji would never fight!"

"Then what's that, then!" Zoro pointed at the fight scene, where the standing figure launched what must have been a 'Collier Shot' at the second figure.

"What?" Luffy's eyes narrowed, and his eyes flitted to Sanji's empty hammock and the empty library. Then Luffy pulled free of Zoro's grasp and barreled through the door.

"Couldn't he have done it easier?" Zoro sighed in exasperation as he snagged his swords and stepped through the Luffy sized hole in the door.

In the moonlight, the scene wasn't as blurred as the one he had seen through the mirror, and Zoro saw Sanji's bangs fly up and land neatly down on his face as the cook kicked again and again, and he saw Robin's signature cowboy hat lying sadly next to its fallen owner.

"What are you doing, Sanji!" Luffy's fist flew out and connected with Sanji's face.

Zoro waited for the cook to fly away from the impact of Luffy's punch but the blonde didn't. He drew nearer cautiously and saw that Luffy's fist had been stopped, just inches from Sanji's face.

Sanji's own fist was curled Luffy's, and the cook grinned. His eyes flared red like some damn demented magic trick and gleaming fangs were jutting out of his mouth.

Zoro was loss for words. "Uhh… Vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire, shitty Marimo!" Sanji hissed. "The name's Arpisan! A-R-P-I-S-A-N!"

Zoro had other things to worry about. That damn dartboard stopped Luffy's fist. Luffy's goddamn fist. How the hell?

Luffy cocked his head. "Why're you like that, Sanji? Why were you beating up Robin?"

Zoro's palm hit his face. Leave it to Luffy to get confused. "Listen, Luffy. Would Sanji really beat up Robin?"

Luffy shook his head.

"Exactly. This isn't Sanji. Just some bastard demon called Arse-pisan-

"Arpisan!" Sanji scowled.

"Who's using Sanji's appearance!"

"Ooh." Luffy's eyes narrowed again. "Where's Sanji?" He swung his leg towards Sanji.

Sanji shook his head and lifted his right leg lazily. Luffy's leg hit the cook's leg, and the leg- built up from many years of training and strength, didn't waver a bit.

"Is it my turn now?" Sanji stared Luffy down with his glowing eye. He smiled. "Good." He grabbed Luffy's arm and wrenched, throwing the captain off his feet. Even in midair Zoro could see the puzzled expression on the boy's face.

"Huh?"

Luffy slammed into the mast and slid down winded. Sanji darted over, slamming his foot repeatedly into Luffy. Sanji started spinning on the spot, a technique Zoro had never seen before, and soon the cook's leg had lit up and illuminated the entire deck. Sanji grinned and slammed the burning leg into the captain. Luffy howled in pain as he was pushed deeper into the mast, his vest burnt up and his breast skin scalding.

Sanji grunted angrily. "Still not perfected."

"What the heck is that new technique?" Zoro demanded, unsheathing his swords. "How come I've never seen it before?"

Sanji shrugged. "Oops. My secret's out."

"The hell?" Zoro charged at Sanji.

"Stop. Zoro."

Zoro halted immediately. "Luffy, this guy isn't Sanji! He could wreck havoc any moment! Are you saying that I shou-!"

Luffy rose out of the dent and stared Zoro in the eye. His captain's stare was even scarier than Sanji's demon eye.

"Get. Chopper." Luffy eyed Robin's limp form. "Now. I'll hold him off."

Zoro glanced at Luffy, then at Sanji, and finally at Robin, then back to Luffy. "Yes,

"Ah, yes." Sanji glanced back at the archaeologist. "I've forgotten about Ms. Archaeologist." He turned and started towards the raven-haired woman.

"Stop. Sanji." Luffy said behind him.

Sanji glanced back and smiled. "I may be in his body, but I'm not Sanji, captain." He took off now, sprinting, and Luffy lunged forward, grabbing Sanji by the collar and slamming the cook into the ground.

"Give! Sanji! Back!" Luffy snarled. "Now."

"No can do, captain." Sanji grinned, emphasizing the word. "He's gone now. Taken over."

"No." Luffy punched Sanji in the face and the cook staggered. "If he was, then he'd long have killed Robin. But you didn't. Sanji's still in there."

"Don't be silly." Sanji gagged as the word's left his mouth, and for a moment his irises reverted to their normal baby blues before turning back to scarlet.

"See?"

"Shut up!"

"Roobin!" A furry figure rushed out of the boy's dorm and knelt by the archaeologist.

Chopper, eyes streaming with tears, looked up and glared at Sanji as he plastered bandages on Robin's wounds. "Why would you do such a thing, Sanji?"

"I'm not your damn Sanji!" Sanji snarled, only to be hit with Luffy's fist again.

"Then I'll hit you out." Luffy said. He swung his other fist and Sanji lifted his hand to catch it.

"Fool." Sanji grabbed Luffy's wrist and wrenched, then spun the captain once, twice around over his head and threw him towards the sea.

"Idiot!" Zoro leapt up and grabbed Luffy before the captain was flung into the sea. "Don't get distracted 'cause he's your nakama! That's not Sanji anymore!"

"Finally, someone gets my point." Sanji bared his fangs, just as the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon, banishing the blackness of night. The moment Sanji caught sight of the sun, he choked and clutched at his throat.

"Uhhh…" Zoro stared at the writhing cook. "Are you _sure _you're not a vampire?"

"I'm…sure!" It took an effort for Sanji to reply, and he gasped as the black veins subsided and vanished, and his eyes returned to normal color. His fangs withdrew, and Sanji slumped to the ground, shaking.

"Oi." Zoro prodded the cook. "You okay, vampire?"

"W-who are you calling vampire, fucking Marimo?" Sanji glared up at him, and Zoro was shocked to see tears streaming down the cook's face. "Luffy,"

"Yes, Sanji?"

"Kill me. Please. I hurt Robin-chwan. I…."

Zoro nodded. The old Ero-cook was back.

"Freaking kill me. I don't want to live in this world anymore. I'm a disgrace of a gentleman. I hurt one of our nakama. Just…"

"No." Luffy looked at Sanji. "You didn't hurt Robin, and I'm not gonna kill you. That demon vampire Arsepisan* made you."

"Oi, Ero-cook." Zoro sat himself down next to Sanji. "We're gonna kick that Arsepisan's butt, don't you damn worry, sniveling wreck."

"Hmph." Sanji bit his lip angrily, though no retort was thrown at Zoro. "Oi, Marimo."

"What?"

"Kill me, won't you?"

"Nah. More fun to let you live."

"… Fuck you."

"Cook-san." Robin sat up, wincing.

"R-r-Robin-chwwaaaaan! Forgive my ungentlemanliness! Pleaasse, I beg for your forgiveness!" Sanji kow-towed to Robin, keeping his head down on the ground. "Take my head, I beg of you!"

"I'm afraid not, Cook-san." Robin lifted his head and looked him in the eye. "What really happened? You were acting weird since your trip to the bookstore."

Sanji looked downwards, and shuddered. "As if I'd tell you, bitch." His eye glinted red, and Zoro kicked Sanji in the side.

"Ow!" Sanji tumbled across the deck. "The hell was that for, Marimo?"

"Why won't you tell us, Demon-san?" Robin said.

"Robin! You shouldn't be moving!" Chopper made Robin lie down again. "I need to treat you properly!" He transformed and scooped Robin up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary, despite the woman's protests.

Sanji blinked. "What won't I tell you?"

Zoro blinked. "Just then. You turned into that Arsepisan."

"No I didn't. What the hell is an Arsepisan?"

"Huh?" Now Luffy was confused.

"You remember hurting Robin?" Zoro pressed.

"I did?!" Sanji was on his feet now, sprinting towards the infirmary. "Rooobin-chwaaaan! I'm so sorrrrry!"

Luffy's arm stretched and grabbed Sanji's shoulders, and the captain broke into a big grin. "Shishishi! Zoro's just joking, Sanji! Robin just fell down the stairs, that's all!"

"Wh-?"

Luffy shot Zoro a look. _It's better this way. He won't have to get hurt._

"She did?" Sanji ran faster. "Rooobin-chwaaan! I'm sorry for not saaaving you!"

Zoro blinked as the infirmary door shut behind Sanji. "Can't believe he's willing to accept that."

"Sanji has lost his memory of this night." Luffy said, stating the conclusion of what Zoro himself had just come to. "He won't be able to tell us anything. We'll restrain him when the Arsepisan resurfaces."

Usopp opened the boy's dorm's door and stared at the broken deck of the Going Merry. "Aw, come on, Luffy! What the hell did you do to Merry?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

***Great, now Zoro's got Luffy doing it. XD**

**Reviews Greatly Appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	3. Shockwave

**I changed the name, because I didn't really like it anymore. :P I change my mind a lot so yeah. You'll be seeing these things a lot. For those who have just started reading, this fic used to be called 'Kill Me, Please'. Now it's called 'What One Deserves'. Hopefully you won't be confused. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: What One Deserves: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, Sanji's possessed by a demon?" Nami frowned. "And now he has amnesia?"

The Straw Hats were sitting in the dining room of the Going Merry; Zoro's last words of the story just leaving his mouth. Robin was still in the infirmary, Sanji accompanying her. Luffy said that he was to stay with Sanji, to watch for any other change and to make sure Robin rested well while Chopper listened to Zoro.

"Gist of it." Zoro nodded.

"That... sounds like something from a messed up fairy tale or something…" Usopp shuddered.

"Like the ones in the fairy tale book Robin has?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah…" Usopp shuddered. Those were _some _creepy stories.

"Are you sure?" Nami said. "It's not like Sanji… at all."

"It's not Sanji!" Zoro was close to exploding now. "It's that damn Arsepisan!"

Usopp burst out laughing. "Arse? Arse-pisan?"

"Nickname."

"Oh. 'Kay."

"And this demon is weakened by the sun?" Nami said.

"Yeah." Zoro said. "Like a vampire."

"Maybe we could strap him in," Usopp suggested. "You know, with some leather belts and buckles…"

"And you think Sanji would still not suspect us?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, hi Ero-cook! We're just going to FREAKING STRAP YOU IN YOUR BED UNTIL MORNING, so don't suspect us, alright?"

Nami burst out laughing, and Usopp glared at her. "Sorry, but…" She shook her head to clear it. "Right," she said. "We're arriving at an island in about two hours. Maybe we can ask around for a way to exorcise the demon."

"What demon?" Sanji pushed open the door. Judging from his expression, he had only just arrived to hear Nami's last words.

The four drew a deep breath simultaneously, all of them calculating how to explain this to the amnesic cook.

Sanji sighed. "Nami-swan, may you excuse Marimo and I for a moment?"

Nami blinked. "Oh. Sure, yeah." She flashed a smile at Zoro that said _you go explain._

"Damn woman." Zoro muttered, but he strode out after Sanji.

"Alright, tell the truth." Sanji led Zoro to the Going Merry's deck, where the cook propped himself against the railing and took a whiff of his cigarette.

Zoro decided to act dumb. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and stared at Zoro. Zoro thought he saw a tinge of red in the cook's irises, but the color vanished almost immediately.

"I attacked Robin-chwan, didn't I?"

"…." Zoro didn't know what to say. "How did you…"

"Logic, duh." Sanji bit his lip. "I've seen victims of that old geezer's kicks, and mine. The ribs are broken at a specific angle." His eyes bore into Zoro's. "So tell me, Marimo. Robin-chwan's ribs are broken in the exact same way. She's bleeding, and the soles of my shoes are stained with dried blood."

Zoro sighed. The cook was smarter than he had thought. "Yeah… So… Do you remember anything?"

Sanji cocked his head. "Yes. I remember going to sleep, then waking up and checking to see what was the commotion outside. I found Robin-chwan in Chopper's arms, and you told me Robin-chwan fell down the stairs." He took another swig of his cigarette. "She didn't. I know that. There was blood on the deck. A lot of it, and Luffy was looking a bit battered."

Zoro frowned for a bit. Looks like that demon created a false memory. Then he'd just have to go with it. "Fine," he muttered, trying to put in a tone of surrender. "We had a night attack."

"What?" Sanji's eyebrows shot up.

"Marines. They were after Robin. Didn't have enough time to wake all of you up. Robin was on watch, and Chopper and Luffy wanted a midnight snack. Those two idiots woke me up while going to the kitchen and we met Robin. The marines attacked and yeah."

"And so why didn't you tell me?" Sanji demanded.

"Because then you would've freaking gone to Marine-ford and killed yourself!" Zoro shot back.

"Whatever." Sanji walked away. "Thanks, anyway." He closed the kitchen door and Zoro headed to the infirmary to discuss with Luffy.

* * *

Sanji sat on the counter of the kitchen, smoking his second cigarette. "God, he's even worse at lying than Luffy." He glanced sideways, out of the kitchen window. "Hn?"

There was a seagull, flapping its wings towards the mast of the Going Merry. The orange-billed bird squawked happily as it caught sight of the cook, changing direction immediately and flapping towards the kitchen window.

"What's that?" Sanji spotted something hanging from the seagull's claws. It looked strangely familiar…

The seagull dropped the object onto the windowsill and flew away, cawing happily that its mission was completed. It joined the flock that was flying above the Going Merry, and together, the gulls flew to god knows where.

"This…" Sanji stared at the object. "Is a dream catcher?" He stumbled back and coughed, felt himself slip away. "Demon?" Everything clicked into place.

It was horrible. There were cold tendrils of numbness pushing at his mind, piercing every thing that was Sanji, and the world was spinning. Everything went dark, except for one thing. The image pulsed in Sanji's mind, and he was unable to look away from the picture of him smashing his foot into Robin-chwan.

The Sanji in the picture was unnatural, with black veins, black lips, glinting fangs and red eyes. He slammed Robin into the railing, attacking her mercilessly, and Sanji wanted to kill himself. The Sanji in the picture, no, in the movie laughed, turning around to face Luffy who had confronted him. He slammed a kick into the boy, taking advantage of the captain's inability to hurt his crewmates, and returned to the assault on Robin.

_Is this what I am? A monster?_

There was a small voice in the back of his head, reassuring that this was all an illusion.

_Everything is all right. It's just an illusion. Let yourself relax._

Sanji let the voice pull him away from the dreaded image, too willing to let the movie fade from his mind. He felt so much better when he was floating around in darkness. Nothing to worry about… Nothing to burden him… Black tendrils wrapped around his body, and Sanji didn't fight as the darkness consumed him.

Sanji went away, and the black veins spread. He opened his eyes and they glowed red. The Arpisan studied the Spirit Weaver. "How the…" He shook his head. "Blasted thing is hard to destroy, eh?" He grabbed the object by its pedestal, careful not to touch the webbing. "Guess I really can't get rid of it by chucking it into the ocean." Sanji opened the fridge, which he kept all of the ladies' ingredients for their food and placed the Spirit Weaver in the most inside of the fridge. "That should do it."

The veins receded and Sanji blinked. "What was I doing here again?" He looked at the fridge. "Ah, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's afternoon snack!" Seeming to have forgotten completely about the previous ordeal, the cook cut and blended tropical fruits together, and carried the rainbow colored drinks out of the door to present to the ladies.

He didn't even notice the figure standing behind the open kitchen door.

Luffy stole into the room. He opened the fridge Sanji had just closed and took out the Spirit Weaver. The captain studied it for a long time, before placing it under his Straw Hat. He was about to close the fridge door, then stopped, gazing longingly at the variety of sweets and fruit stored in the fridge. Then Luffy snatched a bar of chocolate from the fridge, popped it in his mouth, closed the door and scurried out of the kitchen before Sanji returned.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nami asked Robin as they approached the theater, followed by the rest of the Straw Hats. "I mean, you, Luffy and Zoro are wanted pirates… Won't this just lead to havoc when the audience realizes there are pirates among them?"

"I don't think they'll mind," Robin smiled, giving off that creepy aura that made Nami want to edge away from the archaeologist. "Besides, this island's band is one of the most well known in the Grand Line."

Nami sighed. "I guess we do need some music apart from Luffy's horrible singing." She shuddered and glanced at Robin's bandage wrapped body. "Hey, are you really alright, Robin?"

"I'm fine." Robin said. "Cook-san didn't hit me _that _hard."

"Robin-chwaaaaaaaan! Nami-swaaaaaaaan!~" Sanji noodle-danced in front of the navigator and the archaeologist. "God bless me for going to a concert with such beauuuutiful ladies!"

"Come on, Sanji. There's no need to act overboard." Nami flashed Sanji a smile.

"Yes, Naaaami-swaaan!" Sanji nearly melted into a Mellorine puddle of happiness.

"Such behavior is not fitting for you, Navigator-san." Robin giggled slightly.

"Yeah, but he needs encouragement." Nami said as she stepped over the trembling (with happiness) Sanji. "Since his memory has been rewritten by the Arse-pisan."

"My, Navigator-san." Robin said. "Even you?"

"Zoro didn't bother giving us the proper name." Nami shrugged. "Arse-pisan is rather catchy too, though."

"Naaaaamiiii…." Luffy trailed behind the two women. "Do I haaave to go?"

"Yes, Luffy!" Nami snapped as she handed their tickets to the attendant. "Listen and maybe you could do something about that singing of yours!"

The attendant swung the door open and gestured towards it, bowing as the Straw Hats entered the theater.

* * *

"Aaah!~" Nami sighed happily as the enchanting music filled the huge theater. "They really are the best!"

"Indeed." Robin nodded. " 'Shockwave' and 'Aftershock' are rather fitting names for the songs." She glanced at the other Straw Hats and smiled.

Zoro had fallen asleep at once, sinking into the red velvet chairs and snoring. His snores were conspicuous amongst the music, receiving glares from other audience members. Did the swordsman care? Like hell.

"Whheeeeeee!" Luffy was even more embarrassing than Zoro, bouncing up and down on the chairs. The springs in the chair and the captain's rubbery skin made the boy bounce higher than what would've been possible.

"Stop it!" A woman hissed at the captain. "It's disrupting the concert!"

"But it's funn!" Luffy whined back, not bothering to lower his voice.

Usopp face-palmed. "I don't know him." He whispered to the glaring audience.

"I'm bored." Chopper said. "Usopp, can you tell me a story?"

"Alright! How about that time when I singlehandedly defeated the vampire bandits of Coca Village?"

"Yay!"

Zoro cracked an eye open. He frowned when his eye drifted over the seats. That damn cook's seat was empty. Call Zoro suspicious, but the swordsman immediately leapt to the conclusion. He looked up and saw the cook disappear into the boy's bathroom, and Zoro stood up, following.

Sanji was leaning over the sink, gagging and rinsing his mouth with water.

"Hey, shitty dartboard." Zoro approached the cook cautiously, his hand on the hilt of Wado Ichimonji. "Are you okay?"

Sanji glanced up at Zoro, his irises turning red. "R… run…." The cook croaked. "B…before I…"

Zoro backed away as Sanji clutched at his chest. The cook doubled over in pain, and for a moment Zoro thought Sanji would force the Arse-pisan out of his body, but no such luck. A foot rammed into Zoro's side and he was flying out of the bathroom, slamming into the empty theater seats.

"Zoro?" Luffy sprang up, the audience already entering 'angry stampede' mode. "What the-?"

"He's back!" Zoro got up with much difficulty. The damn Arse-pisan must've increased Sanji's strength. "The Arse-pisan!"

"What?" All of the Straw Hats were on their feet in an instance.

Chopper looked around. "And the demon picked such a public place to resurface!"

The theater was already half empty, most of the audience frightened off by Zoro's violent entrance.

"What are you staying here for?" Zoro shot a glare at them. "It's dangerous! Get out!"

The rest of the people, frightened and screaming, stumbled over each other as they rushed to the exit, determined to get away from the swordsman who seemed like the main threat.

Sanji walked slowly, ambling towards the door of the bathroom. He lit another cigarette, and stopped a few paces in front of the Straw Hats. The cook smirked and held out his clenched hand. It loosened and the stub of a cigarette fell to the ground. Black veins spread across Sanji's face, staining his lips black, and fangs poked out from the pitch black lips.

"Let's send off the real 'Shockwave', shall we?" Sanji smiled, his irises glowing red.

They came at him at once, Luffy and Zoro aiming for the head and the rest attacking the cook's lower body, doing everything they could to render Sanji's main weapons useless.

"Fools." Sanji caught Luffy's fist and swung the captain into Zoro. He flipped backwards and landed on his hands, throwing out kicks in what would a 'Party table kick-course'.

"Kyyyaa!" A kick landed on Nami and she cried out as she was thrown back, her Climatact having done nothing to stop the blow.

"Close Range: Fire Bird Star!" Usopp threw a pellet at Sanji who caught it before it exploded and threw it back. "Gaack!" The bullet exploded on Usopp, who ran around, waving his arms. "I'm on FIRRRREE! HEEELLPP!" He grabbed his soft drink and dumped the contents on himself, extinguishing the flame.

"Do you not feel remorse, Cook-san?" Robin said as her phantom arms clutched at Sanji, who was throwing out kicks like free samples.

"Your cook is gone!" Sanji ducked under a swipe from Chopper and landed a mid section kick on the reindeer's Heavy Point. "I control everything in this body!"

"Stop it, Sanji!" Luffy got behind the cook and looped his arms under the man's armpits, holding him. "Fight him!"

Sanji, disobeying all rules of logic and human anatomy, kicked Luffy between the legs.

The captain howled in pain, and that scream seemed to shake Sanji to his senses. At least, for the moment.

Sanji took in the scene in front of him. Chopper was in a dent in the wall, struggling to get up. Usopp was drenched with soda water, approaching the cook cautiously, and slingshot at the ready. Robin was clutching her bruised arms (which the demon had enjoyed kicking) and staring at Sanji, all the hostility she had when she was Ms. All Sunday directed at him. Nami was on the ground, limp and motionless, and Sanji felt Luffy's arms tremble with rage. He looked at Zoro, who was still like a statue, frozen in a fighting stance.

Blue met brown, and Zoro dropped his swords and straightened up. "Let him go, Luffy."

"What are you saying?"

"He's back."

Robin's eyes widened and her face reddened slightly. Sanji must've saw the look of hatred and hostility she had supposedly sent towards the demon. Usopp trembled, edging away from the cook as though he was still possessed. Chopper got up with much difficulty, and staggered over to Nami. The reindeer doctor, wordlessly, took out his first aid kit and started treating the unconscious Navigator.

All of the Straw Hats stared at him in disbelief, and Sanji felt himself tear apart inside.

Luffy's grip on Sanji loosened and Sanji fell to the ground, trembling. "Kill me…" He rasped. Droplets of tears splattered the ground. "I don't… deserve…" Sanji trembled, and Luffy kneeled down to pat the crying cook. At once, Sanji looked up and leered at Luffy. "Idiot." He lashed out his leg and Luffy went flying.

"What a dirty-!" Usopp started, but Zoro was already in action. He blurred, and appeared behind the demon cook, swinging his hilt down. The hilt smashed into the blonde's head, and the cook slumped down and fell in a dead faint.

Luffy rose from the rubble, and looped his hand over the unconscious cook. He started towards the door, and the Straw Hats followed. No words were said, as the same clear thought ran through all of their minds.

_We need to get rid of it. As soon as possible._

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Special thanks to those who reviewed!**

**To TheLaughingClown: Thanks a bunch for reviewing on both my chapters! I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, but as I wrote, this story's going to be a quickie! Thanks, once again!**

**To Stelra Etnae: Thanks for following my story! I completely agree with you, so watch out for more 'amnesia' angst in the next chapter!**

**To NirvanaLuffyLover: Glad you liked it! Arse-pisan.. Hahahahaa! Thanks!**

**Reviews Greatly Appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	4. The Battle

**Sorry for the long update! I got sick, (for four days) so yeah. asdfjkl;. And I went back to reading Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter~ Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: What One Deserves: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ughh…." The room came into view, and Sanji blinked. This was… the boys' dorm? When did he get here? He struggled to move and realized that he couldn't- belt buckles and ropes strapped his arms and legs together. "This…"

"Ah, Cook-san. I see you have woken." Robin looked up from her book. The archaeologist was lounging on the sofa, calmly flipping the page of her book. A cup of coffee sat next to her on a table, and she arched a delicately sculpted eyebrow at the cook's confused expression. "Is there a problem?"

"Erm… er… yes," stammered Sanji. "Robin-chwan, may I ask, what am I doing here? What are you doing in this stinking lot of a room? And um…" He glanced around the room. "_Why _am I here?"

"Ah," said Robin, closing her book. "I was afraid you'd ask that." She walked over and leaned towards him, her face inches away from the cook.

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji blushed. "You shouldn't…" He went rigid as the demon overtook, and Sanji's face broke into a maniacal grin. Black veins emerged, and his irises radiated red light. "Bitch."

Robin jerked her head back before Sanji could attack. "I suspected much."

"His awakening periods are getting shorter." Sanji's eyes rolled around loosely, but the demon took no notice. "I'll take over soon enough, and you'll all die."

"I think not." Robin said coldly. She slapped him, hard, and also immediately, angry red hand marks started forming on his light skin.

Sanji gasped, the features fading away, and blinked. He winced. "Robin-chwan-?"

"Interesting…" Robin took a purple notebook from her pocket and opened it, recording everything just as the door creaked open.

"Er, Robin?" Usopp peeked in.

"Yes, Longnose-san?"

"I'll watch. You need to get your…" Usopp faltered and jerked his head towards Chopper's infirmary.

Robin closed her eyes and nodded. "Very well." She walked past Usopp and closed the door, leaving the cook alone with the sniper.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Sanji wriggled in his straps. He managed to free both arms, but they just hung uselessly by his sides.

"Sorry," Usopp said. "It's for the best of you."

"I thought you'd say that." Sanji twisted in the grip of the buckles, obviously trying to get out. "It's really uncomfortable like this."

"Sorry, but-!" Usopp broke off as the sniper caught sight of Sanji's right hand.

It was riddled with black veins.

"You never actually re-?" Usopp stumbled back, his slingshot directed at Sanji.

"Of course." Said Sanji. "If you hadn't noticed, your cook's conscience is dying. I'm overcoming him."

"No way!" Usopp looked defiant. "Sanji'll never lose to you, you… Arse-pisan!"

The cook was silent, and Usopp was pretty sure that he had pressed the demon's 'Berserk Button'.

"Is that so?" Sanji's voice was barely audible. "You think he's still here? You think he fights me every time I resurface? You think he doesn't give this body up willingly?"

"Y-yes…"

Sanji grinned at him, no longer making any move to hiding his veins. He broke the buckles easily and slammed a kick into Usopp before opening the door and walking outside. The cook stopped and looked back, smiling unpleasantly at the winded sniper. "Let me tell you this. You have never been so wrong in your life." He shut the door, leaving Usopp in the dark.

* * *

Nami jerked up from her hospital bed as a rumble shook the ship. "What was that?"

"Something's hit the ship!" Zoro rushed to the infirmary window, slower than he would've liked. The damn bandages immobilized almost every movement. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and realized immediately what had happened. "Damn it! Does that guy not stay down?" Grabbing his swords, he charged outside.

Luffy shook Chopper off and followed, and the rest of the Straw Hats shared a look before following through the door.

Outside, Zoro was already engaging in battle with the demon. He blocked a kick and slashed upwards with Kitestu, which the cook parried easily. Sanji jumped upwards and kicked with his free leg. Zoro dodged and Sanji flipped backwards, charging right at the swordsman again.

"Saaanjii!" Luffy roared, swinging a punch towards the cook.

"Too. Damn. Slow." Sanji ducked and swept his feet under the captain.

"Huup!" Luffy jumped to avoid it, but almost immediately realized his mistake. Up in the air, he was vulnerable to any attack.

"Captain-san!" A chain of arms sprouted from the ground and grabbed Luffy, just as Sanji's foot hit the air.

"Doctor-san," Robin said as she crossed her arms and approached the possessed cook, along with Nami. "You'll find Longnose-kun in the boys' dorm. He is unconscious, I believe."

"Oh-!" Chopper nodded and scurried off towards the dorms.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami's Climatact flashed and lightening darted towards Sanji, who flipped backwards to avoid it.

"Seis Fleur: Grab!" Arms appeared in puffs of petals, the hands grabbing Sanji's limbs and restraining them.

Sanji glanced lazily at the arms and shrugged. "Fine. Ask what you can about me, though your archaeologist won't be able to hold me for long."

"How-!" Nami took a step back cautiously. Sanji had just voiced what she (and the rest) were just about to do.

Luffy ignored her outburst and looked at Sanji. "Why are you doing this?" demanded the captain.

"You want the truth?"

Zoro nodded.

Sanji held his hands up in defeat. "Fine then." He closed his eyes and grinned. "I'm doing this because your cook wants me to."

"What?" The Straw Hats were taken aback, and Luffy glared at Sanji.

"I said the truth, Sanji!"

"It is," said Sanji. "I'll prove it to you." He shuddered horribly, and opened his eyes. They were blue, just like the Sanji that the Straw Hats knew.

"So, Ero-cook?" Zoro said. "Why are you letting the Arse-pisan take over your body?"

Sanji looked up at him, yet there was no black in his eyes, no pupils. Just plain, sky colored blue.

"He's in a dreamlike state." Robin said. "Able to talk and speak, able to tell the truth, yet unable to actually be conscious."

"How do you know that?" Usopp, leaning on Chopper's shoulder, had just limped out of the dorms.

"Duuuude, Usopp!" said Luffy. "Robin reads books!"

"I know that, but I meant-" Usopp trailed off as Sanji spoke.

The cook took no notice of the bickering of Usopp and Luffy, and answered Zoro's question directly. His voice was a whisper; quiet yet loud at the same time, and it rang through in all of their ears. "Because… it's alright… I… didn't hurt any of them… Not Robin-chwan… nor Nami-swan… and the rest of the damn idiots…"

A vein bulged on Zoro's forehead at the mention of the 'damn idiots', but the swordsman said nothing as the cook continued.

"It's alright… All lies… I didn't do anything of it… Just an illusion…" Sanji's head slumped down, and he said no more.

"The demon works as a drug," Robin said, offering the answer to those who were too slow to work out the sense in Sanji's words. (*Cough. Cough. Cough*) "When the demon's in control, Cook-san doesn't have to worry about anything. The demon makes him believe that all of the horrible things he did were lies- it traps him in a blissful, happy world, so he'd be more than happy to stay there forever."

Now Luffy had walked over to Sanji, towering over the cook. "Sanji…"

The cook looked up at the captain, his dull, pupil-less eyes trying hard to focus on the boy.

"Sanji, if everything's alright, then why are you crying?"

Sanji hadn't realized that pearly clear droplets were running down his cheeks. He blinked, his eyes regaining their pupils, and he looked at Luffy and let the tears flow with no shame. "Luffy…" He was struggling to regain conscious now, the demon had already realized that it had let Sanji free for too long. But Sanji didn't go willingly anymore. He didn't want to return to the happy wonderland the demon had created. He wanted to be with his crew. Forever.

The rest of the Straw Hats said nothing as they watched Sanji cry, and Zoro actually felt a bit (just a bit) of pity for the blonde.

"Help me…" The tears turned red as Sanji cried blood*, his pain and guilt tearing up his insides. Mere water could not express his sadness, and Sanji cried more and more, the blood drenching his suit and leaving dark scarlet stain on his face. "I… Never wanted….."

Luffy stood over Sanji and placed his hand on the cook's head.

Nami blinked, and suddenly she was in Sanji's place, and Luffy had just placed the Straw Hat on her head. When he spoke, she heard not the calm, controlled voice of the captain, but the angry scream of promising vengeance.

_'OF COURSE I WILL!'_

"Of course I will."

Sanji blinked, not bothering to wipe the stains of blood. The veins spread across his face and he growled angrily and kicked Luffy.

The captain seemed to have already expected this assault. He leapt back, just as hands sprouted from the deck and restrained Sanji.

"Fight it, Sanji-kun!" Nami pleaded. "Don't let it win!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanji screeched, voice muffled, struggling in Robin's grip. The hands multiplied and wrapped around the cook, encasing him in a cocoon of arms. He gagged slightly, still struggling.

"Release him, Robin," said Zoro. "At least, his head. We need to see his reaction." Luffy nodded his approval, and the hands covering Sanji's face disappeared.

"Y-you sure about that?" Usopp edged away from the cook slowly, who was clearly raging.

"COULDN'T BREATH, MOTHERF-!"

Nami coughed loudly to cover up the swear word.

"YOU DAMN WH-!"

"Ahem, sorry." Nami said thickly. "Something wrong with my throat today."

Chopper giggled, and Usopp's mouth twitched.

Robin smiled with amusement. "My, Demon-san certainly is a lot badmouthed than Cook-san."

"SHUT IT, B-!"

"That's mean, Sanji." Luffy's mouth broke into a grin as he watched the cook rage. "You shouldn't swear like that."

Zoro made a face. "You too, Luffy?"

"SHUT UPPPPP!" Sanji was losing his temper. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN REACTIONS EARLIER?! CRY! SCREAM! BEG ME TO SET YOUR COOK FREE!"

Zoro grinned, catching on with what the rest of the crew were implying. "Wow. Such sadistic nature is unlike you, Sanji-_san._"

A vein bulged on Sanji's forehead and for a moment the cook resurfaced. "WHAT did you say, Marimo?"

"Nothing, Sanji-san." Zoro smirked.

"SHUT UPP!" Sanji screeched, and lost control.

Beams of red light seemed to shoot through his body, giving it the weird impression of exploding, and smoke issued from the blonde's mouth. The smoke swirled, mingling and mixing with the red light, being stirred and mixed by an unseen being, and they whirled faster and faster, until a black beam of light shot out of it and projected into the sky.

"What's that?" Chopper looked fearfully at the whirling mass above the cook's struggling body.

"Sanji's in there," Luffy said immediately.

"Reaally? How do you know?"

"Dude," Usopp nudged the doctor. "He's like that. Sometimes he just _knows._"

Zoro grinned. "Only one way to find out, eh?"

"Indeed, Swordsman-san." Robin said, and the two calmest of the crew followed after the captain. They jumped into the whirlpool, which bathed them in a blue, gleaming light and the three vanished from view.

Nami followed almost immediately, Chopper next, and finally Usopp, hesitatingly little, ("Okay, but what happens if we die?") and they plunged into the whirling mix of smoke and light.

Sanji gave a shudder and the portal disappeared, and the cook moved no more.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**** HE CRIES BLOOD. BECAUSE F*CK LOGIC. IT'S ONE PIECE.**

**Ah, who doesn't love a bit of angst? Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	5. Twisted Mind

**This is the first time my story's hit 3000! YAAAY! Anyways, long time no see, guys! I'm still working on the latest chapter of 'We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain' so don't expect it to be out until next week! Anyways, this time the story's long and a bit confusing (Hint: too much Sanjis) so try your best to understand. Any questions, just leave them in the reviews section and I'll reply back!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: What One Deserves: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Zoro landed with a thud in a darkened room. He grunted and scrambled to his feet.

No… This wasn't a room. There was no other way to describe it. Zoro was floating in a dark void, with no solid object apart from him and pictures swirling around him. He caught sight of a photo with him sleeping, a dribble of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, and scowled. He ignored the distorted images of Robin and Nami in the nude.

Yup. This was definitely Dartbrow's mind.

"Zoro?" Usopp tumbled out from the darkness and came to a stop next to the floating swordsman. "Where is this?" The sniper scrambled up from his position, only to be knocked down again by Nami and Chopper who hurtled out from the shadows.

"Ow!"

"Woah!" Chopper looked around. "Is this Sanji's mind?"

Zoro opened his mouth to reply but Nami cut through him.

"More importantly, what the hell are these doing here?" She pointed, outraged, at the nude pictures of her and Robin.

Usopp's expression shrunk and disappeared as he tried to maintain a poker-face.

"Gargh! I can't believe him!" Nami waved her hand through the pictures and they disappeared in a puff. "Hopefully that'll erase them forever!"

"He could just imagine them again." Chopper said, not quite understanding what Nami was so frustrated about.

"Argh! Whatever!" Nami trudged forward. She stepped into the shadows and disappeared, and the rest of the Straw Hats had no choice but to follow.

Zoro stepped through the shadows, and felt his body start revolving by itself, spinning faster and faster until he was thrown out into another dark void. He stood up, brushed his clothes and looked around. Thank god there were no more pervy pictures. Zoro caught sight of Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy standing a few feet away, backs against him. He jogged up beside them.

"What's the mat-?" Zoro's hand leapt to his swords and he took a step back. "Sanji?"

"Hello, Zoro." Sanji smiled. The cook lacked all color, his suit, hair and skin all starch white. A ghostly glow emitted from him, and the cigarette he normally had in his mouth was gone. He had no fangs, no black veins nor red pupils, yet Zoro felt awfully suspicious of this good-natured Sanji.

Zoro felt like screaming. Sanji had just called him by his name. And smiled at him. "Look, I don't know what you guys are thinking, but that's definitely not Ero-Cook."

"He is! Kinda." Luffy said. "This is Good Sanji!"

"Good Sanji?"

"Allow me to explain." Said Robin. "When the Arse-pisan-" Zoro noted that she didn't say 'Demon-san' anymore- "took over Cook-san's mind, it was unable to take over the part of him that was purely 'good'. This is, as Captain-san puts it, the Good Sanji, who lacks hatred, lust, anger and all of the sinful traits that make Cook-san the Cook-san we know."

"So that's why he doesn't call me 'Marimo'?" Zoro said.

Nami nodded. "Precisely."

"It's a bit confusing," Chopper added.

"You haven't told us why you are here yet," Usopp said, turning back to Sanji.

"That," Sanji said, and his smile seemed to dim. "When the Arpisan took over my body, it managed to control my sinful self."

"Meaning?" Zoro said.

"My evil self- and obviously stronger self," Sanji's tone was covered with what sounded like distaste, "is under the demon's control, so you'll be fighting two evil Sanji's."

Usopp shuddered. "Not very nice."

"Indeed," Sanji smiled, and glanced at his body, which was slightly translucent. "My body is rapidly fading. I'm the only thing that keeps this mind fighting. The demon grows stronger, and when I fade, your cook- I, will be lost forever."

Zoro blinked, and nodded. He still couldn't get used to the polite and educated way Good Sanji was speaking. It clashed with the language the normal Sanji used, which often had cuss-words thrown in it.

"Alright," Nami said. "Then could you bring us to where the Arse-pisan is, Sanji-kun?"

"Yes." Sanji nodded.

"Then I suggest we plan our strategy," Robin said, and Nami nodded in agreement, as if the girls had communicated telepathically. "Cook-san, you will be guarded by all of us, as you are the only thing that will enable Cook-san to return. Do not move, and do not help us. It will endanger you. Then, Captain-san and Swordsman-san-!" She broke off with a little choke, and a dribble of blood spouted from her mouth.

The Straw Hats were all frozen as they watched Robin slowly look down to her stomach, where the shining blade was stuck in. Whoever had thrown it had great skill, as the knife was imbedded straight into the wound she got from the demon, opening up the large gash.

Robin's eyes widened and she managed to look straight forward, staring at something behind the Straw Hats, and then the archaeologist collapsed.

"Robin!" Chopper ran towards Robin, but stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the voice spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The shadows behind them parted to reveal two Sanji's, one of them, Zoro noticed, bearing the traits of the demonic Cook.

The Sanji standing in front of the demon had his arm out, his eyes dull and staring. He had his fingers outstretched, and it took no genius to figure out that Sanji had thrown the knife.

"I'll have to bond with him," Good Sanji's voice was rather nervous as he nodded to the Sanji opposite him.

"Ah, yes." The Arpisan nodded. "But I'm not going to let you, Good Sanji. Anyways, meet my personal bodyguard. I like to call him Evil Sanji."

"Shut yer yap!" Luffy moved before anyone could, and he was behind the Arpisan, fist swinging in an attack.

Evil Sanji blurred, and then he was right beside Luffy, his face so blank and his eyes so dull that it was nearly comical as he slammed Luffy down to the ground and started doing some sort of tap dance that kicked your opponent in multiple places at the same time.

Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji. "Iitoryuu-!"

Sanji was beside him before he could react, the expression as blank as ever, and the cook slammed Zoro into Usopp, who screeched as the winded swordsman slammed into him and returned to his assault on Luffy.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami's Climatact spat out hot and cold bubbles that formed a cloud around Sanji's head. The cloud sparked, but disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Huh?"

"I forgot to mention." The Arpisan said. "This is _my _mind. I control everything here. Like so," He gestured to Chopper, who squeaked as black tendrils wrapped around the reindeer, binding him immediately. "Though I rather you be finished off by your own cook."

"Bastard!" Luffy snarled and he got to his feet, only to be knocked down by Sanji again.

"Gaaah! Damn it!" The same rope like shadows engulfed Zoro, immobilizing his arms and legs. He looked to his sides, hoping that Nami and Usopp were still free of the shadows, but the Arpisan had long since dealt with them. They were struggling in the same writhing mass.

"Guys!" Good Sanji had rushed forward, pulling and pushing at every part of the writhing clump but Nami kicked his hand away.

"Stop it, Sanji-kun! You can't let your guard off because of us! You're most important!"

"No matter," The Arpisan said tiredly. "Finish him, Sanji."

The possessed alternate Sanji gave no reply and no reaction, he planted a foot over the captain and grabbed a knife out of thin air. He placed the knife unwaveringly over Luffy's heart.

Nami screamed as the knife plunged down, and Zoro yelled angrily. "He's your captain, damn it, Ero-Cook! Stop!" He watched in agony as the captain flailed. Then the rubber boy stopped and looked up, confused.

"Huh?"

Good Sanji had grabbed the knife's blade, stopping it just before it had ripped open the captain's chest. He forced the knife backwards, ignoring the fact that it was cutting into his flesh.

"You won't hurt my friends again." Said Sanji.

Evil Sanji leapt back, the knife clattering to the floor. The demonic cook regarded Good Sanji warily, gaze as blank as ever, and the counterparts charged at each other at the same time.

"Haagh!" They kicked at the same time, the force of the impact knocking them away, and then the cooks were back on their feet and charging towards each other again.

"My, my." The Arpisan said. "That was unexpected. Guess I'll have to finish you myself." He stood over Luffy, the captain too busy freeing Zoro from his bounds to notice.

"Luffy, behind you!" Usopp shrieked, and the Arpisan struck, a maniac grin twisting Sanji's- no, it's features.

"Seis Fleur: Hold!" Hands sprouted from the black mass holding Zoro and restrained the Arpisan, who looked really annoyed.

"Stop getting in my way!" He flipped backwards to avoid the hands and glared at Robin, who was making an effort to sit up. The last restraint seemed to weaken her greatly as the archaeologist made no move to struggle when the same black prison encased her.

"Luffy!" Good Sanji looked over his shoulder as he dodged a strike from his counterpart. "Don't get distracted!"

"Hypocrite." The Arpisan grinned, and Zoro yelled, "Stop!"

It wasn't Luffy the Arpisan was after.

Nami screamed as a shadow pierced Sanji. It shot through him, and Sanji gasped in pain, and the cook's body shuddered as it tore him apart.

Pale white blood splattered the ground as the ruptured pieces of Sanji fell, the cook's eyes blank and staring and his mouth slack, though still in a shape of shock. Sanji fell to the ground, and almost immediately started disintegrating, until only a few specks of glowing dust was left.

The void was silent, all of the people staring at Sanji's last remains, the last hope that had tied the cook's mind together.

Then the grieving silence was broken by the Arpisan's jeering laugh.

"Distracted, he says!" Sanji's body grinned. "Protecting his crewmates, he says! He can't even protect himself! Ahahahaahhahahaha!"

"Shut up." Luffy tore himself away from the prison that held the Straw Hats. "Shut up."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"Shut up. Sanji's not dead. He's still here."

"Don't be silly! You saw clearly! The last of your damn cook just disappeared!"

Luffy looked straight into the eye of the Arpisan. "No. He's still there. You can still feel him fighting, can't you?"

The Arpisan falter, but his expression was soon replaced with rage. "As if! Sanji, kill this unsightly vermin!"

But the corrupted cook didn't move.

"Sanji! Slave! What are you doing? Kill him!"

The cook stood still, and still did not move.

"Why won't you damn move? Answer me!"

"I… can't." Sanji made out. He stared at his body, his gaze no longer blank. "I… can't move…"

"I believe that is part of Cook-san's mind." Robin said weakly from her prison. "You've merely enslaved his body, it seems. Cook-san's mind really is fighting."

"Well, then, Dartboard?" Zoro said. "What do you want? I'm getting tired with the 'yes' and 'no's'. Just tell the truth already."

Sanji staggered back, clutching his chest, his eyes bulging. He gasped for breath and spoke, his voice sounding raw and scratchy. "Take.. back my… body…. Please…"

"Shut up!" The Arpisan scowled. "I'll deal with you after I've taken out the shitty gomu!"

"All these switching back and forth won't be good for Sanji's mental health!" Chopper fretted. "What if he goes insane?"

"Chopper," Usopp whispered, "We're at a dramatic moment. Please don't spoil it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hrm?" Nami blinked as she watched Luffy take his hat from his head and reach in it. "Luffy, what are you doi-?" She broke off as Luffy removed an object, only as big as his palm and as tall as Robin's mug of coffee. "The Spirit Weaver?"

"Interesting, Captain-san," Robin was watching Luffy, amused. "To think that you would use this as a trump card."

Zoro had caught sight of The Spirit Weaver and grinned, remembering Robin's words.

_"It captures spirits."_

The Arse-pisan was some sort of spirit, right? It should work.

"Are you sure about this?" The Arpisan watched the Spirit Weaver warily, and Zoro nearly missed the tone of panic that disappeared as quickly as it came. "If you use that, then your cook's mind will be sucked in it also. It's a lose-lose with either way for you."

"It won't." Luffy said simply. "Sanji's mind is not a spirit. It's his mind, and I'm going to free him from you."

The Arpisan snarled, knowing that Luffy had called its bluff, and it lunged at the captain, distorting the cook's features even more.

Zoro managed to wriggle his arm out and he grabbed Ichimonji, which was lying nearby and chucked it at the Arpisan. It sliced past Sanji's body, drawing black blood and forced the cook back.

"Now, Luffy!"

Luffy nodded and charged forward at the Arpisan. "Raaagh!"

"Don't be silly, you can't possibly-!" The Arpisan was caught off as Luffy shoved the Spirit Weaver down his throat. "MRaaarg?"

"What the fuck?" Zoro yelled at Luffy. "What the fuck, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked at Zoro. "Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"How should I know? But I'm really sure you're not supposed to do that, you idiot! It's disgusting!"

"Then how do I get Sanji back?"

"I don't know! Hey, woman!" Zoro struggled to turn towards Robin. "Have any idea?"

Robin smiled. "Nay, Swordsman-san. Such an object I have no knowledge of, only the name and its actions. Though I suspect it react whenever near a spirit. Try that, Captain-san."

"Oh. Okay." Luffy reached into Sanji's gagging mouth and withdrew the drenched Spirit Weaver. He held it by the tips of the web. "Eeew. It's all wet and smelly."

"That's because you shoved it in his mouth, idiot!" Usopp said.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That." The Arpisan coughed. "Okay, I get your desperation, but that was totally not needed. Seriously." He wiped a dribble of spit and glared at Luffy before lunging towards the captain again. "Give it!"

"Let's try this, then!" Luffy slammed the Spirit Weaver into Sanji's head, hard, causing the cook to stumble. When nothing happened, he frowned and used it in the same fashion as a baseball bat, swinging it into Sanji's stomach. Nothing happened, and Zoro sniggered as he watched the cook stagger around, dazed from Luffy's hits.

"It's not working," Luffy complained.

"Try his face!" Nami offered, who, like Zoro, was enjoying the scene in front of him.

"Okay." Luffy smashed the Spirit Weaver into Sanji's nose, causing the cook to howl in pain as the sharp sound of breaking bone could be heard.

"Shdoth ith!" Sanji snarled, nursing his broken nose as blood gushed out. He stumbled back.

"He's getting weaker," Robin noticed. Her eyes narrowed as she observed Sanji. "Captain-san," She called out to Luffy.

"Yeah?"

"One more time shall do it, I believe."

"Okey-dokey!" Luffy spun around as Sanji charged at him, the Spirit Weaver swinging out and smacking the cook at the side of the head.

Robin's prediction proved true and the moment the Spirit Weaver hit Sanji, it glowed bright black and Sanji screeched.

Zoro glimpsed Sanji purging something from his body ("Eurgh.") before a bright light blinded him. He felt a tug in his navel and the next thing he knew, he was lying, flat on his back on the deck of the Going Merry. "Wow. That was quick." He sat up and looked around, the other members of the crew sprawled around him. He noted Sanji, and walked over to the unconscious cook.

Cautiously, he lifted the visible eyelid of the cook.

Sanji gave a little grown, and suddenly his iris turned red and the eyeball swiveled in its pocket to stare at Zoro as Sanji's mouth spread into a maniacal grin.

"Argh!" Zoro drew back and jumped two feet into the air as Sanji got up, laughing.

"Got you, you damn Marimo!" Sanji grinned at Zoro, his eyes back to their normal color. "Really, who'd thought you'd be scared this easily!"

"Shut up!" Zoro snarled. By the cook's expression, it seemed that Sanji didn't remember anything. Zoro nodded slightly. Better for all of them.

"Hm?" Luffy sat up. "Oh, Sanji! You're back!"

"Back?" Sanji looked confused. "What do you mean, 'back'? I've always been here!"

Luffy caught the glance Zoro sent his way and nodded back. "Forget it." Luffy took his hat off and Zoro watched as he removed the Spirit Weaver that pulsed with black light.

"What's that?" Sanji said curiously.

"Oh. It was in the treasure we stole last time." Usopp sat up, lying easily through his teeth. He had caught up with what they were doing and had decided to play along. "Nami didn't want it so we took it, but it's gotten a bit boring now."

"I told you," Nami said, watching from the railing. She had gotten up long before Zoro had, and by the absent form of the second woman, so had Robin. "Just chuck it. By the way," she added to Zoro. "Robin's in the library, doing some research."

"Haaaai, Nami-swaaan!" Sanji snatched the weaving from Luffy and threw it as far as he could.

Zoro snorted. "Is that the farthest you can go?"

Sanji whirled around and glared at Zoro. "Oh, so you can do better?"

Zoro nodded smugly. "The distance is so short that I can swim there!"

"Hah! As if! You can't even get your grammar right, much less swim!"

"Oh yeah? Wel-!"

"Shut up." Nami pushed both of them apart, huffing angrily. "I'm not in the mood to watch you guys quarrel, so calm down! Geez!"

"Haaai, Nami-swan!"

Zoro opened his mouth to object but saw Nami glare pointedly at him. He grunted and stomped away. "Fine, damn it."

"Sanji-kun," Nami said. "I think Robin needs a cup of coffee. If you would-"

"Anything for my dear Nami-swan and Robin-chwaaan!" Sanji waltzed into the kitchen and closed the door.

Nami sighed as Zoro walked back into view. "We still can't let down our guard. He might still be possessed."

"But the demon went into the weaving!" Chopper said.

"Not all of it." Zoro said, and the members looked at him in alarm. The swordsman went to explain the experience he went through to waking Sanji.

"Interesting." Nami nodded. "It might happen…"

"Will he still be evil?" Luffy said.

"I think not, Captain-san," Robin walked out of the library, joining them. "Perhaps what is left is still a small part of the demon, permanently attached to his body. It has been more than a week that Cook-san has been possessed."

"Really?" Chopper's eyes bulged out. "That long?"

"Yes," Robin showed them the calendar. "Apparently time means no difference to Cook-san's mind."

"Oh my god, the maps!" wailed Nami. "The maps! I'm behind my schedule by so far! Oh god, the work it'll take!" She departed from the group, hurrying to her private workshop to work on the maps.

"Anyways," Robin turned back to them. "Doctor-san, according to my research, some features of Cook-san will have changed. You'll find that his veins will be a much darker color than before, his incisors sharper, and perhaps," she grimaced slightly, as if the wounds the Arpisan gave her were still bleeding. "a more… sadistic nature than before." She nodded to them and walked back to the library and closed the door behind them.

"Anyways," Usopp said to the remaining group. "That was one wild, scary ride to hell."

And for once, Zoro had to agree.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Don't worry, it's not the end! I'll be adding an epilogue of some sort! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	6. Epilogue

**I'm so lazy... :) I've had this story in my desktop for a long time... but I just didn't bother posting it on. Meeeeh. Anyways, this is the epilogue of my six chapter story, and I've really enjoyed writing it. (I like torturing Sanji.) What a fangirl I am. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: What One Deserves: Epilogue**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

Everything was normal after the struggle over Sanji's mind. The Straw Hats found that Sanji had returned to normal almost immediately the day after the Arpisan was thrown into the sea. There was no sign of black veins or fangs, and Zoro was rather grateful for that.

Now if you'd look back at the first sentence, it says '_was'. _Everything _was _normal. Until that day.

It was night when it happened. The Straw Hats were celebrating after the capture of a merchant ship (they had robbed the merchants of their gold but killed no one). Sanji had overworked himself preparing a huge feast and had gone into the bathroom to take a bath.

Zoro was chugging down his seventh barrel of beer when he heard a scream. He spat the beer out, spraying it all over a startled Usopp, ("Hey!") and stood up in alarm, immediately charging towards the bathroom. The others stared at him-Luffy following the green-haired swordsman immediately, and ran after them, with panicked faces (and an amused one, in Robin's case.)

Zoro kicked open the bathroom and stared at Sanji, who was crouched in a corner, shivering. The cook's eyes were wide and glazed and he clutched his knees to his chest, gasping heavily. He didn't even glance up when Zoro intruded in his privacy.

Zoro wanted to kneel next to him as a friend but he was afraid that such close interaction might spur on the remains of the Arpisan. Instead, he let Luffy do it, knowing that Sanji felt much more secure when his captain was by him.

Luffy kneeled down next Sanji. "Sanji. Sanji. What happened?"

Sanji took a deep breath and shuddered. "My… reflection…"

"What?" Luffy moved forward to touch Sanji but the cook shrank away, pressing his back close to the wall. Zoro blinked and barged his way towards Sanji. He grabbed Sanji by his waist and flipped the half naked cook backwards so that his back faced the Straw Hats.

Nami gasped and Sanji flinched, turning around so they couldn't see the dark black veins that spread across his back like an infection.

"Sanji…" Chopper said. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know!" Sanji said frustratingly. "This has been going on for ages! First my reflection has black veins and red eyes, then I find myself in the middle of the night trying to strangle Luffy and now this!" Sanji gestured to his back and bit his lip, slipping his garments over his head again. He leaned against the wall and looked at them. "What's going on?"

The Straw Hats shared a look and Luffy nodded.

It took a few minutes for them to explain the course of the previous weeks, the story including lots of screaming (courtesy of Usopp) and explosion sounds thrown in for no reason by Luffy.

After Zoro had shut Luffy up and knocked Usopp (who was still screaming) on the head with the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, Sanji finally spoke.

"So… that's what happened?" Sanji's voice was so quiet that Zoro could barely hear it. "That's what happened?"

Zoro felt himself edging away from the quiet cook. Looking at Sanji, Zoro had an impression on a volcano eruption. Perhaps the preparation of the volcanic eruption was scarier than the actual eruption. Yeah, that made sense. Zoro was starting to back away slowly, and to his surprise, he found the other Straw Hats backing away too- only Luffy remained by Sanji's side.

"Sanji?" Luffy patted the cook's back. "It's not your fault, okay?"

"I know," Sanji took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "But that can't stop me from feeling guilty."

"Uuuuwaaaaah! Saaaanjiiii!" Chopper at this point had burst into tears for the cook and ran up to hug Sanji, who jerked back instinctively. Zoro had a sense of foreboding and he reached forward and snagged Chopper by his antlers and pulled him back, just as Sanji lashed out, eyes flashing.

Luffy grabbed Sanji's hand and pinned the struggling cook to the wall.

Sanji writhed in Luffy's grip, and Luffy yelled, "Fight it!" Sanji gasped and he went limp in Luffy's grip and his eyes refocused. He stared at his hand, eyes wide, as if he couldn't believe that this hand had just tried to hurt Chopper.

"I…."

Zoro walked over to Sanji and kicked him in the face. "Getting real tired of your nonsense, Ero-Cook."

"Whaf za hweck?" Sanji managed, trying to push Zoro's foot from his face. He was the one who kicked people, not the shitty swordsman. "What the heck?"

Zoro lifted his foot off Sanji's face and grabbed the cook by his collar. He shook Sanji vigorously, and looked the cook in the eye.

Sanji twitched and growled, his visible eye flashing red. Dark veins spread across his face, but Zoro noted that their color was slightly lighter than the normal pitch black. Zoro sneered back at the possessed (but weak) Sanji and pinned the cook against the wall.

"Are you still there, you stupid bastard?"

Sanji's lips parted in a weak laugh as Zoro held the cook in a choke-hold. Oddly enough, no one stopped him, though Zoro had a feeling it was only because Luffy had told them not to.

"You bet."

"Then get out!" Zoro tightened his grip and the Arpisan choked, trying to pry the swordsman's thick and strong fingers from his neck. "And leave!" Zoro lifted the cook from the wall and shook him. "Do you think that you're the only one feeling guilty?"

Sanji didn't say anything.

"Do you think that we're heartless? That we don't care that you were possessed?"

Sanji's struggling faltered, and his scarlet eyes slowly faded away into light pink. His veins shuddered (Zoro didn't know how veins could shuddered, so he didn't bother caring) and withdrew. "I…."

Zoro slammed the cook back into the wall and leaned in. " 'Cause if you do, then you're thicker than I thought! Do you really think that we don't regret sending another person with you when you went to who-knows-where and got possessed? Do you think that we didn't mind when you were struggling through the demon's clutches? That we didn't try to confront you the moment you started acting weird? God, your 'pity me, I'm sad' act is pissing me off! Is that like a new way to get chics?"

Sanji, now fully back in control, didn't say anything. He buried his face in his hands.

Before Zoro could insult Sanji more, (really, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and he had to pay back the insults the Arpisan shot towards him) Luffy stepped in front of Zoro, taking charge of the speech. "We're your nakama, Sanji. Trust us. We don't care if you hurt us unintentionally-" (Sanji was surprised Luffy knew that word) "-or if you don't want to live anymore. You're our nakama, and we're yours."

"Right!" Usopp cheered, and Chopper grinned widely, though still rather dazed at the fact that Sanji had just tried to attack him.

Nami nodded in agreement, curling her bright orange, and Robin smiled, wincing a bit.

"That's right," Zoro gripped Sanji's shoulder tighter. "What've you got to say to that, Ero-Cook?"

Sanji cracked a grin. "Get your filthy hands off me, you shitty Marimo."

Zoro nodded and folded his arms. "That's better."

* * *

Of course, Robin's predictions proved true. (It was no surprise, though.) Though Zoro noticed that Sanji had begun showing signs of possession after their discussion. Perhaps the cook had been suppressing the remnant of the Arpisan for the following days.

Sanji's attacks on Zoro when sparring were a lot stronger and quicker than before, the cook being able to land more hits on the swordsman than he had before. (Zoro didn't mind, really. It was good training.) The spread of black veins on Sanji's back stood out like a sore thumb, and Chopper gave up trying to make them return and just deemed the black veins permanent- a goodbye gift from the Arpisan. Sanji was devastated, claiming that no woman would want to date a man with an abomination on his back, but the Straw Hats didn't pay any heed to his moans and complaints.

Zoro found himself straying away from Sanji during a battle with the Marines or a passing pirate ship- often times he would catch a glimpse of Sanji's eyes flashing red or his lips darkening when fighting, the features not fading until his opponent was defeated. Zoro also heard maniacal cackles once in a while in the midst of battle, which he felt was really disturbing and out of character for the cook. Nevertheless, the signs of possession slowly faded away, though Sanji's eyes contained a few specks of red, permanently there, and his veins and lips had, in fact, turned into a deeper shade. The veins on his back refused to fade, though, and Sanji was careful not to reveal his back to any outsiders.

* * *

Sanji sat up gasping, his hair matted with sweat. He realized that he'd kicked off his blankets, and his entire bed was wet and sticky with sweat. He sat up, rubbing his head. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. He couldn't remember details, but he knew one thing.

That black figure that had mercilessly attacked his crew mates while laughing as he bestowed fatal wounds on them... Sanji had no doubt. That horrible, sadistic person was him. He buried his face in his hands, gasping quietly. _It is me..._Like any sane person, Sanji didn't want to believe it. However, the tiny voice in his head told otherwise. He got up and walked out of the boys' dorm, right out and onto the deck.

Perhaps it was better for all of them. Afterall, the Arpisan was still in Sanji's body, waiting for the moment to strike. Sanji felt deep, raw guilt thaw at his insides, and he felt his heart twist and shudder. He climbed over the railing, his feet dangling from the ship, barely touching the water.

"I knew it." Zoro's drawling, mocking voice came from behind him.

"What?" Sanji whipped around, feeling his face go red.

"Pay up." Nami grinned eagerly, extending her hand to Usopp and Chopper and Luffy, who reluctantly handed her notes of beli.

"We had a deal, Cook-san," Robin explained to bemused Sanji."It was a rather mean one, but fun nevertheless. We had a bet on whether you would crack or not. It seems the people on the former side were correct."

"I knew it," Zoro snorted in a way that made Sanji want to punch him. "He's not the type to hold it down."

"Anyways," Usopp said, his eyes slightly wet with giving away his only money to Nami. "We know you've remembered Sanji, and we knew sooner or later you were going to suicide." He chuckled. "Oh my god, that's funny. Really, Sanji? Suicide?"

"I wasn't going to suicide!" Sanji defended. "I was going to run away!"

"We won't let you, Sanji!" Chopper squealed, hammering furiously at Sanji's leg. (though that did no harm to the cook.) "We're gonna catch you if you fall and throw you back! We want you to live!"

These words attracted Robin's attention, and she drew slightly away from the crew. She knew, of course, that she'd found her nakama, but would they be willing to say the same thing to her? She shook her head to disperse the thoughts and approached Sanji. "Cook-san, what Doctor-san-" ("I'm totally not happy that you called me that, dammnit!") "-says is true. We won't let you die."

Sanji stepped back and buried his face in his hands. (Again.) He trembled and the Straw Hats edged slowly away from him. Had the Arpisan resurfaced? "Damn it!" Sanji said, his voice close to breaking. "I'm not sad! It doesn't hurt anymore! So why am I crying?" He bent backwards, and Zoro straightened in alarm. As the cook flipped off the Going Merry, he lunged forward, trying to snag the cook before he hit the water. Just at that moment, Sanji grabbed the railing and swung himself upwards and landed swiftly and safely on the deck while Zoro tumbled into the sea.

"Ahahaaha! I can't believe you fell for that! Even Luffy didn't fall for it!"

Zoro growled, a passing fish nestled on top of his mossy green hair (against its will of course) and he clambered back on board, muttering angrily. "Shut up."

**A month after the Arpisan incident….**

Sanji opened the kitchen door, the dark kitchen flooding with the red light of dusk. He noticed Luffy, silhouetted against the fading light, perched on the head of the Going Merry. With the captain's head hunched down and his back bent, Sanji had an impression of an old man.

"Sanji." Luffy straightened and without turning around, spoke.

Sanji straightened, fighting down the urge to push the captain off and into the sea. "Yes?"

"He's still there, isn't he?"

The question caught Sanji by surprise. How did Luffy know? "Yes. He hasn't faded completely. He's just gotten weaker. By a lot."

Luffy nodded slowly. "I see. How do you feel about the incident, Sanji?"

Sanji made a face. Okay, Luffy was seriously creeping him out. "It hurts," he said, "I know I hurt you guys. I've remembered everything, and I... I'm aware that when I'm fighting, you guys look at me and see the demon. I can't stop it. It hurts over here." Sanji pointed at his heart, making his language as simple as he could so that Luffy could understand. Luffy nodded slowly, and Sanji couldn't help himself.

"How do you know that it's not gone?"

"Your eyes, Sanji. The others don't know, but at night they turn red. They don't affect you in anyway, but they're as red as an orange."

"Luffy, oranges aren't red."

"Oh. Elephant, then."

"Those aren't red either."

"Red Elephant."

"…. Okay. That's red." Sanji didn't want to know how Luffy knew his eyes turned red at night. Knowing the captain, he'd probably lifted up an eyelid while Sanji was sleeping and analyzed it.

"Anyways," Luffy stared back into the blood red sun. "Don't go wandering around in fat people's book stores, okay?"

Sanji smirked at how blunt the boy was. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Then Sanji turned around and walked back into the kitchen, deciding that he should get the preparation of dinner started.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**And there you have it. Done. How long did it take me? Four months? I think so. Anyways, I've got a treat for you guys! I'm posting on an extra short story. You can scroll down and read it! It's the ending I originally had for the story, but then I decided to change it. I don't like cliffhangers, because that means I have to post in another chapter. And another. And Another. **

**_Okay, but before you start reading, please read this paragraph._ Recently I've been getting reviews and private messages (No objections there,) but I'm seeing that most of those are just comments on how I've finally updated my stories. Yes, I know I'm not as active as before- schoolwork is a pain, but these comments are rather offensive. Seriously guys. I'm not THAT lazy. At least put in some helpful material if all you're going to review.  
**

**I know. I'm being a little git right now, and you don't have to pay attention to this crap, but really. Do you expect me to update every single week? I'm not a robot. Anyways, enjoy the short story.**

**-Veratican Justice**

* * *

**Alternative Ending**

* * *

**Two years later…**

"Yohohoho!" Brooke peered over the railing, spying something in the clear and blue water. "What's that?" He reached over the Thousand Sunny, scooping up something in the water.

"Yo, Skeleton-bro!" Franky said. "What's that cool thingy-majig?"

"No idea, yohohoho!" Brooke held up a small Dream Weaver, it's tapestry all drenched and wet. It stood in his hand, giving out a dim glow of black, and Nami hesitated when approaching the sodden object.

She frowned as she drew to the conclusion, and Robin gave a gasp.

"It can't be…"

The Straw Hats shared a look, (excluding the last two members that joined the crew) and they leapt back instinctively. Luffy alone approached the object, all of them knowing that he had the strongest mind (but not necessarily the brightest) and he had a better chance of resisting possession than any other crewmate.

Luffy kneeled down, his face grave and he reached out to touch the wet Spirit Weaver.

The moment he touched it, however, the object pulsed dark light and Luffy stumbled back, choking. He clutched at his throat, and Zoro leapt back in alarm as the captain's body relaxed and he stood up.

Luffy grinned at them, his irises flaring red and black veins spreading across his face. Long fangs poked out from his mouth, and Sanji knew that he looked exactly like what Sanji did two years ago.

Luffy laughed, a high pitched sound that didn't sound like the captain at all. He glared down at Sanji. "Déjà vu, anyone? I'm back."

* * *

**End**


End file.
